The Lord's Daughter
by MissVoodooCharity
Summary: No one ever suspected a child.But there was one.Belladora Riddle has been pinning for revenage on Harry Potter since that fateful day when he killed Voldemort. Now she is on her way to Hogwarts for revenage. Will she succeed? Or will love find her?
1. Prologe

The moon shone through the dark clouds, illuminating the marble grave. A young girl with straight jet black hair knelt down by a grave. Her tears splashed against the marble and plummeted into the bright summer grass.

"Father….I'm here."

The girl's red eyes glowed fiercely due to her emotions. Why had he had to die? There was the slight idea of him being the most evil wizard, but still…was a death necessary? They must not have known of a child, perhaps to even consider just locking him away…maybe somehow stripping him of powers. But no…Harry Potter had to kill him. Harry Potter had to be the glory boy as usual and achieve all his glorious praise. It was disgusting. In order for him to achieve this all she has to lose her only family on this earth. He would pay. This year, when he went to Hogwarts to actually finish his 7th year of Hogwarts with all his friends, or rather those who remained she would get him.

"Father I will avenge you if it's the last thing I do. You were evil its true but I will let the legacy live. I am Belladora Marvellina Riddle. And as your daughter I will make you proud," Belladora said standing.

Alongside her father's grave was her mother's for whom her first name was half named after. Bellatrix Lestrange, glowed on the tombstone. "You will too be avenged dear mother."

Belladora made her way out of the cemetery gates. She needed a goodnight's rest for tomorrow she would board the train to Hogwarts.


	2. The memories unleashed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did I would be living in Scotland and have millions and JK Rowling would be sitting here and writing this FF. Anyway after two replies I'm posting chapter one. One replier wanted longer chapters and they will be, that was just a prologue to see if there was interest. Since there is, on with the show…err…story. Might now be long, but its longer, its just starting. It will get longer in time. Hang on.

A cool summer breeze blew past Belladora, causing her skirt to flutter. The steam from the engine billowed around the fire engine red train. The Riddle House butler muttered a good bye and now she was alone. But she always felt alone. It was all Potter's fault. He would suffer for what he'd done, he'd-

"Belladora! Pleasant seeing you here."

That drawl. Malfoy. Belladora turned, teeth clenched.

"Malfoy."

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you here. I thought you attended Durmstrang. How's life?"

"And I thought you'd be rotting in Azkaban. And my life hmmm, last I checked I lost both my parents. You?"

"My own house, quite nice. You should visit sometime, love could be rekindled," Malfoy said suggestively, wiggling those dark brows.

"I broke up with you for a reason. You're a coward and that's all you'll ever be," Belladora said turning away, her shoes echoing the anger inside her.

" You're so hot when you're angry."

Belladora shot up her middle finger before climbing aboard the train.

"I love you to sweetheart," Draco called.

"Arsehole," Belladora said slamming a cabin door closed.

She turned around and nearing fell back into the said slammed door. Sitting there, with those two friends of his was none other than Harry Potter.

"Hello? You must be the new girl. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasely and…."

"Harry Potter."

"Err yea…You've met?"

"No. It's not hard to tell."

"Oh…well please sit," Hermione said a little flustered.

"So who were you calling an arsehole?"

"Malfoy. Dumb git, I don't know why my father was friends with that family, oh," Belladora said covering her mouth. Now they would ask who her family was.

"Pity. What did you say your name was?"

"Belladora…eer Radcliffe," Belladora said remembering her fake name.

"It's nice to meet you Belladora. I hope we have classes together. This year will be so much better without him around."

Belladora clenched her fists. How dare she, No…stay calm. Don't blow it.

"Who?," Belladora asked playing dumb.

"Voldemort. Harry finally killed him last year."

"So I heard. I heard he had a secret child."

The three of them jolted forward. " You're kidding? You have to be kidding," they said in unison.

"That's what went around Durmstrang. Her intials are B M R. I believe her middle name is his, in female form that is. She was named after her mother, Bellatrix."

"You mean…."

"Yea, him, her…the freaky," Belladora said picking at a hangnail.

"How do you know this?," Harry asked.

Belladora stared into his emerald green eyes with her ruby red ones. "I just do. Got a problem?," she said arching an eyebrow.

"No. Listen you seem peeved? Anything wrong?."

You're what's wrong is what she wanted to say, but she held her tongue. She needed to get into his inner circle and know him before the revenge was done. Belladora pulled her muggle device, an MP3 and surrendered to music for the rest of the ride.

_"Belladora. Sweetie__ Happy Christmas __," her night nurse said cheerfully._

_"But Miss Suzie where are my mummy and daddy? I don't want these presents, I WANT MUMMY AND DADDY!," a little girl with raven colored pigtails wailed._

_"Miss Miss Bella and the Master are…umm unable to be here."_

_"Why?__ Daddy has been gone for a while I knows that. But what about mummy.__"_

_"You know why."_

_"You were lying. Tell the truth!"_

_"Your father is dead!," the nurse shouted in frustration, covering her mouth._

_The little girl's eyes began to water. "And mummy?"_

_"Azkaban."_

_"__But she was here last night. She tucks me in. MUMMY! MUMMY!"_

Belladora felt herself being shaken and popped her eyes open. Hermione was inches from her.

"What….why'd you go and wake a person like that?"

"You were moaning and screaming, MUMMY, we had to wake you."

For once in her life Belladora blushed. "I need to take a walk." Belladora stood and walked out. In the hallway Belladora slide down the wall. Tears spilled down out of her eyes. It was like they were bleeding.

"Mummy, mummy, why'd you leave me."


	3. The year begins

Disclaimer: Again I am not in Scotland with millions. I am a simple teenage fan writing fanfics. Enjoy!

"Are you ok?"

Belladora jumped up and wiped the tear from her eyes. She probably looked like hell now that the mascara had time to run down her face. Harry stood in front of the door waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly.

"You know we're just trying to be your friends. You could be a little nicer."

"Who said I wanted to be your friend huh? You and your friends, you don't talk to me the rest of the way. Got it?"

"Err ok."

Belladora noticed the look on his face. For some reason she felt bad.

"I'm sorry. A lot has happened…and I'm taking it out on people," she said. What the hell has gotten into me? This is Harry Potter, the guy I want dead.

"I understand. After my last year I can tell how you feel."

"Will all students please change into your robes. We are approaching the school."

"Well…better change. Hope to see you into Gryffindor. We really do want to be your friends."

Belladora watched him walk into the cabin. There was no way she'd be in Gryffindor. Slytherin was the family house that that's where she'd be. Too bad she'd have to put up with Malfoy. Oh well, she'd dated him, what could be worse?

The train arrived at Hogwarts around 15 minutes later. Harry and the others all made their way to the carriages, while Belladora was forced to go with the first year. Belladora rolled her eyes as the girls looked at her and the boys drooled over her.

"You're a first year? Your huge!," a young girl with blonde pigtails squeaked.

"I'm a seventh year you twit."

"Your hot," a boy with mousy brown hair and glasses said.

"Your disgusting."

Both first years turned around and avoided eye contact with her. Stupid immature twits. This boat ride was never-ending, when they finally hit shore Belladora jumped out from the boat and ran up the steps. She was greeted by the Headmistress McGonagall.

"Miss Riddle. Or should I say," McGonagall looked down at her list, "Miss Radcliffe. I hope you won't be like your father."

"No ma'am. I'm a saint," Belladora said smiling angelically, while in the back of her mind a little devil danced.

"That's good to know. We don't want a repeat in history."

Belladora nodded and walked ahead to the area for new arrivals and first years. Things wouldn't be as bad as last year but she wasn't making promises that they wouldn't be bad. The first years began to crowd around her and McGonagall followed behind them.

"Now I will go in and announce your arrival. Miss. Radcliffe you will be last."

Oh joy, thought Belladora. She looked behind her at the first years. A whole hour of waiting, awesome. McGonagall headed in and a few minutes later Belladora and the others marched in. As she walked by the tables she began to hear whispers.

"Those eyes…their like the Dark Lord's were…freaky. "

"What a babe."

"She's a freak, red eyes? Come on!"

Belladora made no expression. She was used to this. If only they all knew the truth. But if they did her career at Hogwarts would be history. The sorting began and Belladora stood to endure the wait. Finally about an hour later she was the only one standing. McGonagall stood to make her speech.

"This year we have a new 7th year, Miss Belladora Ri- Radcliffe. Belladora please take a seat."

Belladora gave McGonagall a stare that said "You are so lucky you fixed that." McGonagall stuck her nose up and motioned for Belladora to take the hat. Belladora took the hat and placed it on her head. The hat jumped from her head back to the spot it had been sitting on. Belladora's eyes shifted from side to side. This couldn't be good. She turned to look at McGonagall for assistance.

"Um we'll try again, go on Miss Radcliffe."

Belladora grabbed the hat again and whispered to it. "Just place me in a house you stupid hat."

"Hmm sorry about that jump. You startled me. You are a Riddle, child of well you know. Hmm you are so easy to place. Evil just like your forefathers. SLYTHERIN!"

Belladora took the hate off and smiled proudly. The Slytherin table cheered on for her as she sat next to her old friend Pansy Parkinson. The two high fived and hugged. This year could turn out well. Now she just had to worry about keeping Draco out of her hair. Belladora turned to see him gazing at her, lust in his eyes. Belladora turned and made a gagging motion to Pansy. Oh the things they would come up with this year.


	4. Annoying Little Ferret

Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay, with the holidays and everything now is the time I finally got. Anyway you know the drill; I'm not a famous Scotswoman. Just a teenager in love with writing. And thanks to LovelyClair's reply: That was soo funny i love how evil she is hehe! I love writing as an evil character. Ok now on with chapter 4. Warning if you hate swearing beware of a sentence to Draco…that's all I'm saying.

The feast ended uneventfully and Belladora exited the hall with Pansy and a few of her friends. As their group made its way down through the dungeons Belladora felt eyes upon her. Draco…but when she turned around it was Harry. He gave her a small wave. Belladora smiled weakly. She didn't want to be his friend. She wanted him gone. It would be a matter of time till he got it. Suddenly Belladora felt a pair of arms snake their way around her waist. Belladora dug her manicured nails into the pale flesh.

"Bitch!"

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"You know you want me Riddle."

Belladora stopped in her tracks. When she turned the look on Draco's face showed that he knew he was in too deep. Belladora was inches from him, anger seething out of her. She grabbed Draco by the throat and held him up against the wall.

"Don't you ever let that slip again. You hear me? I will make your life a living hell," she said before pushing him down then wall.

Draco was quick to reply. "For a price."

"I will not fuck you, you arsehole."

"You have before what's the difference."

Belladora's fist came in contact with his nose in a flash. "You are such an ass. Go to hell."

"Fine I'll just let the school know your real name Miss Radcliffe."

Belladora tensed as she curled and uncurled her fists. She took a deep breath and turned her head. "What do you want? I did everything with you what else can I do?"

"One kiss, that's all."

"Are you serious? That's it?"

"That's all I ask, Riddle."

"I hate you Malfoy, I really do," Belladora said planting one on him.

"Secret safe?"

"I'm throwing away the key now," Draco said making a locking and zip motion by his mouth and throwing away an invisible key.

"Super, now if you don't mind I'm retiring to my dorm. Serpentine," she said as the portrait opened for her.

Belladora made her way to the girl's dorm but Draco's voice stopped her as she was by the door.

"You know you could always regain your father's power."

"I am aware yes…there's just something I must do first."

"And what would that be?"

Belladora yawned and waved, "Goodnight Draco."

"But you never said…."

"Good night."

"Night," he grumbled heading in the opposite direction to the boys dorms.

The next day classes began. Belladora's first class was potions with the Gryffindor's. Ugh, that meant seeing Harry. He wanted to be friends so much…yet she didn't. She stepped into the room sad to not see Severus Snape. Sure he had been a tratitorous spy, but he had been a good death eater as well. A woman was now their house teacher and potion's master.

"Hello I am Professor Nightingale. Open your books to page 15 and pull out your cauldrons. Read the page while I retrieve the ingredients. Oh! And pick a partner."

Her fellow classmates began to scurry around, and Belladora stood to find Pansy but Harry approached her.

"Hello Belladora, would you want to be my partner?"

Belladora didn't want to be rude, or be his partner but…an idea suddenly struck her like a lightning bolt. Ha…lightning bolt…Harry…wow, Belladora thought to herself. If she got close to him, it would make it so much easier to meet him later in the year and kill him. Maybe pretending to be his friend could work.

"Sure, Harry, have a seat."

Belladora gathered the ingredients and gave Harry the task of cutting them.

"So how is Hogwarts so far?"

"Not bad, it's not Durmstrang."

" You really liked it there. I thought it was guys only?"

"My father could persuade them."

"Who was your father."

Belladora had to grip the table to keep herself from falling.

"Oh..I'm sorry. Is he a touchy subject?"

"He's dead, remember."

"I forgot you'd told us."

"It's alright."

They continued with their work, and after an hour the bell rang.

"What do you have next?"

"Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs."

"I'll see you later than."

"Yep."

Belladora made her way up the stairs, but soon felt a body beside her. She turned to see Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

"I have the same class as you, and I wanted to pull an answer to my question out of you."

"I won't tell you."

"Fine, a new question, why are you so buddy buddy with Potter. He killed your father."

"Will you be quiet!," Belladora said slapping a hand to Draco's mouth. She looked down the hall and when she saw no one she removed her hand.

"I'm sorry, forgot our deal. But it's strange you would befriend the one who cost you your family."

"Fine, you want to know my plan? Meet me in the common room after midnight."

"Oh, you better believe I will," he said making his way into the classroom.

Belladora knew he could keep the secret and probably would help, so it wasn't bothering her. Besides, it would get the stupid git off her back.

Later that night Belladora sat in the common room a cigarette perched on her lips. Draco descended the stairs in his black robe and matching boxers.

"Tisk, tisk, smoking in the dorms. You naughty girl. Oh and that sleepwear…must you tease me?"

Belladora pulled her little black nightgown down. Damn herself for wearing a thong, that's was the last thing she needed was Draco gawking at her bare ass.

"Perv, did you come here to hear my plan or check me out."

"First option with hopes of number two. Looks like I got both."

Belladora rolled her eyes. "Just sit you idiot."

Draco sat and crossed his legs. "So," he said leaning forward, "What's you plan…my Lady?"

"I wasn't planning on help, but since your bugging me, you will be my only help. You tell not a soul, not even any other old members of the Death Eaters."

"This must be good…."

"I plan on revenge my dear Draco."

Draco looked astonished at her words. " You want to kill Potter. Well I'll be damned."

"So you in?," Belldora asked putting a hand out.

"I'm in," Draco said shaking it.

Belldora leaned into the couch and smirked as she took a drag and blew the smoke out, "Excellent."

Now I don't know if I said it in previous chaps….I don't think I did, but if I did I just don't wanna fix it I might have said something of Bellatrix committing suicide cuz it was an idea but I remembered Mrs. Weasley killed her, so from now on I will need to remark on that. Oh well…I can't believe I forgot that. Anyway…read and reply!


	5. A bump in the road

Disclaimer: I only got one reply but I really felt like writing so I am. Thanks for your review LovelyClair, you'll have to wait and see for your hunch. Ok so you know the drill I am not Mrs. Rowling, I am a teenager with dreams of being like her. I don't own Hp.

Belladora had stayed in the common room a little after Draco had left, to contemplate her latest action. She kept wondering if telling Draco was a smart move, he did hate Potter but…you never knew with that kid. When they were little he said he'd help find her Barbie when he was the one who'd stolen and broken it. Belladora put out her cigarette and flicked it into the fireplace. It burned to a crisp in seconds. The fire had always amused her, so she sat and watched the flames dance in the grate. She must have spaced out because soon she was lapsing into one of her nightmares.

_"Miss Riddle, may I see you in the hall."_

_Belladora looked at her headmaster with curiosity. "Yes sir?"_

_"You know about your father's plans, am I correct?"_

_"Yes…what is it to you. Wishing you were there? Sorry you had to watch me? You can go I'm fine."_

_"Oh as of an hour ago I __wasn't worried of my job."_

_"What do you mean? Karkaroff…answer me!"_

_"The Dark Lord is dead, as is your mother."_

_Belladora felt like she'd hit a brick wall. "You're lying you arsehole."_

_"I'm afraid not. And since it was only your father's connections that you're here. You are expelled. Find another school to finish your schooling with."_

_"You bastard you can't do that. Karkaroff! At least tell me who did it."_

_"Who do you think?"_

_"Potter…," Belladora said the anger seething out of her. "And my mother?"_

_"Weasel…Weasely something like that."_

_Karkaroff turned away without another word to his office. Belladora slide down the wall stared down the hall. Damn that Potter…..Revenge would be her's._

Belladora awoke with a start. The fire by now had reduced its self to embers. By the looks of the light through the windows it was dawn. Belladora pulled herself up and marched up to the dorms. Her fellow dorm mates slumbered on as she grabbed her uniform. After a quick shower, Belladora changed and decided to go outside. She still had an hour before breakfast and didn't want use it sleeping. The air was beginning to cool down with the incoming fall. Belladora found a rock by the lake and sat down. She pulled out a locket of her parents. It was from their earlier years. They looked so happy, which was funny since mother had a husband already.

"That women looks familiar."

Belladora shrieked and fell off the rock. No one nor anything had ever scared her whoever had done it would get their ass kicked.

"How dare you snea- Harry…."

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its alright. What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

" Why waste an hour sleeping. I like the sunrise," Belladora said gazing at the fiery ball in the sky.

"I don't have a good reason," Harry said laughing to himself.

Belladora placed the locket under her shirt again, but this brought on the questions.

"Is that woman your mother?"

"Yes."

"I wonder why she looks so familiar. I've meet so many people I can't remember."

That's a good thing, Belladora thought, or my plan would be ruined.

"You know your eyes are unique. I only know of one person with red eyes…but he's dead."

"Voldemort."

"So..your not afraid to say his name ether."

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"True."

They sat in silence for a while till Harry looked at his watch. "Well breakfast should have started by now. We should head back up."

"Your right," Belladora said pushing herself up.

"Belladora?"

"Yes?"

"See you in class."

"See you in class."

Harry got ahead of her, leaving Belladora to her thoughts. What was up with Harry? Then it hit her….oh dear god…was Harry Potter falling in love with me?

Short chapter but I feel like the chapter should be this way. Read and review!


	6. Today's an Angry Day

Disclaimer: Alas I don't own Harry. I wish I did, then I'd have too much money I'd go nuts. Ok on with the chapter.

Belladora sat in a haze during breakfast. No way could Harry like her. No…could he? Why? She was such a bitch. Belladora went to stab a piece of egg and mistakely hit Pansy's hand.

"OW! Belladora! That was my hand not your eggs."

"Oh sorry…"

"What's with you? You're not you this morning."

"Nothing," Belladora said letting her fork fall onto her barely touched plate.

"Something is bothering you. I know you too well. When you don't eat, space out, or not act your nice old bitchy self something is wrong," Pansy said counting her reasons on her fingers.

"Nothing is wrong ok!" Belladora shouted as she stood.

The people within their distance stared. Belladora just looked at them all as she began to walk away and they all continued with their meal.

"It's a boy isn't it?" Pansy said as her eyes grew big and mischievous, as she ran after Belladora.

"No, drop it will you," Belladora hissed.

"Ok! Ok! But seriously Belladora…what's wrong…your not…"

"No I'm not…I quit that. I'm fine. I just got shook up this morning ok. I'm fine."

Pansy eyed her friend but relaxed. "Alright….see you in class," she said walking down the hall.

Belladora slide down the wall and rubbed her throbbing temples. What was wrong with her? Why was the thought of Harry liking her making her brain want to explode? "Damn it," Belladora said hitting the ground.

"You ok?," he said with a laugh.

"Huh?," Belladora looked up to see Harry. Super, just what I need, she thought. "Oh hi Harry."

"You seem a little angry, I'm guessing something happened since this morning?"

"You could say that," Belladora said looking the other way.

"Anything I ca-," Harry began but Belladora cut him off.

"Just leave me alone Harry," Belladora said throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking away.

What was this strange feeling in her now? Regret? Belladora never regretted anything. She almost turned back to him, but then the real Belladora came back and kept on going to DADA. Today was going to be an off day she was sure of it.

Belladora collapsed onto one of the libraby's tables to work on her homework. Each class had dumped a load on her today.

"I just had to be expelled didn't I. I should have killed Karkaroff, stupid coward. Father could have done him in. Why did they have to be gone? A tear dropped onto her parchment and Belladora angrily wiped her eyes of the flow. She never cried and wouldn't start now. Apparently her mind hadn't gotten the memo because more dropped onto the parchment.

"Damn," Belladora said wiping them away.

As she was wiping them away a tissue appeared in front of her. Belladora looked up to see Harry. Great, now he'll stick around to console me.

"I'm fine don't ask, please."

Harry held his hands up. "Ok I won't. Listen did I say something or do anything this morning to make you this way?"

"No. I'm going through a rough time."

"You can tell me about it."

"Actually I can't. You wouldn't understand."

They sat there in an awkward silence. Belladora tapped her quill on the table and then finally slammed it down. "Harry I have a lot of work to do, and I like to work in seclusion. So…see you tomorrow?"

"Ok, listen…err feel better?"

"I'll try."

Harry gave her and smile and Belladora watched as he walked away. Belladora found herself smiling but quickly replaced it with a frown. What they hell was that about? Belladora shook it out of her mind and got to work. God she hated homework.


	7. Fall

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Still wish I did.

Belladora finally collapsed onto a couch in the common room around 10' o clock. Her brain was aching due to the homework, and a certain someone. Why was this Harry business bothering her so much? This wasn't her at all.

"Is my little lordess stressed?"

Belladora opened one of her closed eyes. "Go away ferret boy."

"I take it things with your plan aren't going according to plan?"

"You could say that. Listen I handle it on my own and I'll snap my fingers when I need you ok?"

There we go, there was good ol' Belladora. Too bad it meant she showed up near the one she loathed.

"Hmmm angry…you're very hot when you're angry."

Belladora closed her eyes and breathed in….ok…he couldn't take a hint. Belladora pointed her finger at Draco and he flew into the air and landed on the floor as a fluffy white ferret. "I like you so much better this way."

The ferret glared maliciously at her. "Hey you asked for it….fine," Belladora said pointing her finger back at Draco. With a cloud of smoke he returned to his old self.

"I can take a hint. Snap and I'll appear like a good dog."

"Or ferret."

"Bitch."

"I love you too."

Draco walked up to his dorm grumbling. Belladora leaned back and smirked. It was good to be a bitch.

Fall had soon hit the grounds of Hogwarts, and students were trying to stay outside as much as they could before the winter weather arrived. Belladora sat with Pansy under a tree a few days before Halloween. There had been word of a dance and everyone was walking around making dates. Belladora honestly didn't care. At the moment she was focusing on staying in the warmth of the disappearing sun. A sudden chill covered her as a shadow enveloped her. Belladora pulled her glasses off to find Harry standing over her.

"What do you want Potter?," Pansy sneered.

"Chill Pans, hey Harry. What's up?"

"Um I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"Sure," she said standing.

As she got up Pansy pulled at her hand. "Dora….this is the boy who killed your father, and who's friend's mother killed your mother. You want to talk to him?"

"For my future plans…yes."

Pansy dropped her hand and sat their confused. Belladora left her there to ponder as she jogged over to Harry who now stood by the lake. He was throwing stones and watching them skip against the water.

"So, what was it that you wanted?"

"Um…I know that Slytherin and Gryfinndor has never really got along, but…I thought maybe this year could be different…"

"Harry I'm not getting it."

"Wouldyougotothehalloweendancewithme?"

"I didn't catch that."

"Would you go to the Halloween Dance with me?"

Belladora stepped back in surprise. Not what she'd expected. All these months, those thoughts of him liking her seemed to be true. She had only thought of trying for a friendship…which she actually found herself liking his friendship, but dating… Well what could one dance hurt. It wasn't like anything could happen. To her it was two friends going to a dance, not a date. So what if it meant that to him.

"Sure Harry. What should we go as?"

"I could see you as a good Dracula's wife."

"Simple, that's good. Black dress, lipstick, heels, I'm done. Have fun finding yours. I'm going to go join Pansy again. See you in class."

"See you in class."

"What was that all about?"

"Looks like I'm going to the Halloween dance."

"With Harry Potter? Dora…what's gotten into you."

"I only confided my plan to one helper. Sorry."

"I'm your best friend! Who could you confide to?"

"Alright, Draco. But I wasn't planning on telling anyone but he was being a nagging Nancy."

"Oh…I see how it is."

"Oh alright fine," Belladora said leaning toward Pansy's ear and whispering her plan.

"You are so your father's daughter."

"Don't I know it."

The two girls laughed with each other. So far all was going according to plan. Only time would tell how it would really carry out.


	8. The Dance

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter. Still wish I did, again. Just a note…most of this was written after and around 4 am.

Today was the day of the dance, and classes had been canceled for the day. Belladora didn't get why people needed the whole day to get ready but hey a free day off was a free day off. She chose to spend hers sleeping. She didn't wake up until after lunch and it was fabulous. A little after she'd woken up Pansy showed up in the doorway.

"Mr. Potter is here to see you."

"Are you kidding me? I just…tell him I'll be there in a minute."

Belladora grabbed her robe from the hook and threw it on, she honestly didn't care that she was in her skimpy night dress. Pansy sat on a couch looking at the open porthole. Belladora glanced at her then stepped out and shut the door.

"Uh, hello Harry."

"I was just checking to see if we were still on. You weren't at breakfast."

"I chose to sleep on the day off."

"I see, well 7 o'clock ok to pick you up?"

"7 it is then."

Belladora stepped back in and Pansy ran up to her. "So."

"He was saying when he was picking me up, chill Pans."

Belladora went back to the dorm and sprawled out on her bed. She would just relax for the next few hours. Yeah…relaxation.

Belladora was putting the finishing touches on her make up while waiting for Pansy. Her and Draco were going together as those muggle toys Barbie and Ken. Belladora turned from side to side looking at her costume. She wore her just below the knee black dress, black heels, and red pendant necklace. She loved how the pendant dangled just a bit in her cleavage. It was a modest, but decently cut dress. She had just put on some mascara, eyeliner and bright red lipstick and finally fluffed up her hair and she was done. Pansy however had been spending the last hour and a half using hair strength spells to keep her hair up.

"Pans hurry up! Its almost 7."

"Go on ahead. Tell Draco I'll be down."

Belladora rolled her eyes and made her way down. As she came down the stairs she saw Harry standing by the fireplace. Her breath caught in her throat. He looked good. Wow…Belladora shook her head. No, just tonight he looked good. Lots of people looked good in costume.

"Harry! Hey!"

"Hey Belladora…wow you look…err..good."

"Thanks."

"I let him in. Hope that's not a problem," Draco said grinning at her.

"Not at all. Pansy will be down. We'll see you there."

Harry put his arm out for her. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

They stepped through the portrait hole and made their way through the dungeons and into the entrance hall. Their fellow classmates stood in a line as they filed into the Great Hall. The doorway in was decorated with spells to pop out and scare you.

"Hmm, I'd say McGonagall one upped old Dumbledore on decorating."

The inside was decorated with floating pumpkins and candles and various other festive decorations. The Weird Sisters (I think that's the band…sue me if it's not ) were setting up on the stage.

"I love the Weird Sisters!" Belladora exclaimed.

"Well then I guess you can't wait to dance. I kind of suck just to let you know."

"Oh, I can teach you."

The party finally started within the hour. The Weird Sisters were due to play anytime now and Belladora was anxious to listen to them. Finally they did and Belladora pulled Harry into the crowd.

"Now!" Belladora yelled over the music, "Just feel the beat, that's all there is to it."

"Ok…."

Belladora observed Harry as he began to jump around to the music. He'd gotten it. "Excellent! Goooo Harry!" she cheered. What was this? Was she enjoying herself with Harry? Aww hell who cared she could have fun once an a while. The next song turned out to be her favorite slow song. Couples began to form and Harry and Belladora just glanced at one another.

"Do you…want to?"

"It is my favorite song…"

Harry put his hand out and she took it and put hers in their places. Draco raised an eyebrow at her as he swayed with Pansy. Belladora just looked at him as if to say "Get a life." For some reason she didn't care. After the slow dance the two of them made their way outside to the garden area. They sat at the fountain.

"Belladora…."

"Hmmm," she said feeling relaxed watching the water.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks Harry, you don't look bad yourself."

"Belladora…"

"Yes…"

"Um…I don't know if you've noticed but I….like you a lot and well….um…"

Belladora's heart began to race. Why? Suddenly she found Harry's lips on her's….but she didn't pull away. Instead she leaned into it. Then as soon as it began it ended and Belladora felt herself being pulled away. She turned to see Pansy pulling her toward a bush.

"Dora! What the hell was that? You were kissing Harry Potter! Do you have feelings for him?"

Belladora stood there asking that to herself. Did she? She couldn't. Or could she?

Hmmmm???Do or don't. We'll just have to wait a see.


	9. Confusion

Disclaimer: Still don't own Mr. Potter.

Belladora stood staring blankly at Pansy. Her mind raced with the answer.

"Hello Earth to Dora!, Pansy said waving a hand in her face, "You gonna answer me?"

"No…no I don't Pansy. Um…he kissed me you see."

"You didn't seem to mind before I pulled you away."

"I kissed him Pansy jeez! It's not like I had sex with the guy."

"Dora this is the guy who killed your father. Remember that," Pansy said as she walked back into the dance.

Belladora turned and looked at Harry who gave her the look "What was that about?" Belladora couldn't go over to him, not after what had just happened. Pansy was right. She took off running, till she was out of the Great Hall. She ran till she was on the grounds. Just as she was about to apparate Harry came running out the door.

"Belladora!"

She vanished into thin air. To the one place she felt safe.

Belladora knelt by the graves. Romania was far enough to keep her thoughts in Hogwarts. She'd go back to them later. But not now. This one place, this cemetery with her parents in it was the only place she felt safe.

"Mama, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not myself at the moment. Mama why did you have to die, I need you. And I need dad. Please…give me a sign."

Nothing happened and Belladora fell to the ground and sobbed. Nothing mad sense anymore since she'd come to Hogwarts. Why was she even thinking about this? Harry killed her father, his friend's mother killed her mother, shouldn't she not have any thoughts other than revenge? Belladora pushed herself up and made her way to the abandoned house. It was this graveyard that her father had returned in and the same graveyard Harry had almost died in. Belladora came to the door only to find it bolted shut.

"Come on! This is the one place I love….Damn it," Belladora said kicking the door.

Well I guess I'll go back to Hogwarts. The Romanian air was colder than Hogwarts air and she wasn't in the mood to get sick. Belladora sighed and apparated herself to the dorm. Pansy jumped from her bed when she saw Belladora pop back.

"Where'd you go? Harry said one minute he was following you the next you vanished."

"I went to the cemetery."

"You went to Romania!"

"No Pansy I went to Hogsmeade. Of course I went there! You know I go there when….never mind I'm going to bed."

"You go there when your troubled. Dora your not falling for him are you? Remember…," she began.

"I know the guy who killed my parents. Drop it Pansy."

"Dora…I'm just being a friend…."

"Well I don't need you to help me. I can deal with life on my own," Belladora said walking out and slamming the door to the dorm. She needed air now, or she might just scream.

In the common room she found Draco sitting in an armchair. When she entered her was grinning from ear to ear. She rolled her eyes and made her way to the portrait hole.

"So I hear you kissed Potter. Good plan, get into a relationship or lead him on, then when he's so in love, kill him. Your so evil."

Belladora stood infront of the portrait, holding the handle. "Hee, yeah good plan."

Draco shifted in his seat. Belladora turned to see him looking at her long and hard, and not in the normal lustful way. " This wasn't part of your plan was it?"

"Like I said to Pansy, its my life let me deal with it," Belladora said yanking the portrait open.

As she was closing it she could hear Draco say, "Let's just hope he never finds out who you really are." For some reason as Belladora walked through the dungeons those words stung. What if he did…why did it matter….Why am I soft for him. I can't be. There was one other place she knew of that she could count on. Minutes later Belladora found herself infront of the infamous bathroom no girl would use. Moaning Mytrle was wailing to herself as she entered.

"OOO who comes to pull a prank on me? Or is it Harry?"

"Oh shut it you twit."

"You…you that foul loathsome spawn of the Dark Lord."

"Oh go sob in the south bend."

"Hmph!," Myrtle said diving down a toilet.

Belladora circled the faucets for the snake one. She found it half way around and whispered in Parseltongue. "Open." The sink parted to reveal the slide to the chamber. Belladora slide down it and found that the chamber had collapsed. There was no way to get to the Salazar statue.

"So much for that idea. God what a mess."

Maybe a strong Wingardium spell could lift these out of the way. Worth a try.

"Wingradium Levosia Ultimatium!" (My little addition to the spell )

Five at a time the rocks began to move, till finally Belladora had a path. She stepped through to the other side to the second gate. She whispered again and found herself in front of her forefather.

"Salazar," she said nodding to him.

No beast roamed this chamber because of Harry. She could buy one off the dark market and raise it but she had no desire. She was evil like her father but not that evil. Muggles weren't entirely bad. That was the only thing she had ever argued with him about. Muggles…he was one and that never crossed his mind. So was she, he always denied it. Belladora sat upon the statue to think. What the hell was going on? This wasn't how things were suppose to work out.


	10. Everything is just peachy in Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Still don't own Mr. Potter. And thanks Lovely Clair for point the things out that you did. I don't know why I spaced on the no apprating in Hogwarts….and the Little Hangleton I didn't remember. But from now on I will. Ok on with the next chapter.

Belladora finally left the chamber at around midnight. It was after hours now so she had to be careful getting back. Prefects were creeping around the halls and Belladora found herself diving in between the knights every five feet. As she was about to step out from a knight she felt a hand go over her mouth. Just as she was about to scream she saw it was Harry under his invisibility cloak.

"Harry? What are you doing out?" she whispered, half happy and half dreading seeing him.

"I came to ask what was wrong and Pansy said you vanished, most likely to this floor. Why were you in that bathroom? No one goes there."

"Err….."

"You don't have to tell me. Come on I'll take you back to the dungeons."

They walked in silence till they reached the entrance hall.

"Harry, about earlier….I.."

"You don't need to explain. You don't feel the same."

"Harry, I can't explain why…but right now if a confusing time for me. But don't think I don't…."

"I get what you're saying."

Was she really about to say she liked him too? More and more she was feeling like it, but there was still the hint of revenge in her.

"I wish you could understand."

"Then help me too."

"I can't Harry, not now."

"Well when you want me to I'm here."

They finally came to the portrait. Belladora said the password and the portrait swung open but she stayed under the cloak with Harry. She looked him in the eye and didn't know what came over her but she gave him a peck and ran into the common room. She felt a smile spread across her lips.

"What are you so smiley about?"

Belladora jumped as she saw Pansy looking over the couch. "Uh…nothing."

"You were with him weren't you?"

"So what if I was?"

"I just thought you wanted revenge."

"I don't know what I want Pansy. Maybe I'm not like him."

"You used to, till you became soft for Potter."

"What's your problem? I'm feeling happy for once since their deaths and your acting….like a bitch."

"Your not my best friend anymore. The Belladora I always knew has changed. Your not that bitch that I love to hang with."

"I'm still me."

"Are you really?"

Pansy got up and walked up to the dorms leaving Belladora fuming. Draco came down from the boys dorms in his boxers.

"Just what I need."

"I heard your conversation. Are you honestly falling for…him?"

"What is everyone's problem?!?!?"

Belladora held her head, which had begun to throb. Tears stung the edge of her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. She just turned and went to her dorm and changed. Pansy looked at her once and turned over to sleep. Belladora angrily flung her sheets up and over her. Yep, life at Hogwarts was just so grand right now, it just couldn't get any better (note the sarcasm).

Ok that was a short one, but this one didn't have much to it. The chapters will get more interesting I promise.


	11. A change of emotions

Disclaimer:I am TERRIBLY sorry that I have not posted in….well….and VERY long time. There were many reasons. I had my senior year and was busy, I just didn't have the urge to write for a long time, I got sick back in March but I'm fine now, and this summer I was busy since I am off to college in two days. With college coming up I may not get to post to much, but I will try to post more. Because of my lack of existence I gave you a lengthy chapter. Enjoy.

I still don't own our dear Mr. Harry. Sadly.

Belladora had tossed and turned the whole night. She awoke the next morning and in a daze and not in the mood for class at all. Lucky for her it was Friday and the weekend came up next. She put no effort in her looks today, a simple ponytail and mascara was it. Pansy looked her over as she was getting ready.

"You look a mess."

"Thanks for noticing," Bella said icily.

"There's the old Bella! Came to your senses in your sleep!," Pansy said following her out.

"No I'm just pissed the hell off and tired," Bella snapped without looking at Pansy.

"What are you yelling at me for? I didn't make you this way," Pansy said stopping.

"Pmph, like hell," Bella rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the common room and into the dungeon.

"Listen I'm looking out for you. Say Potter finds out you're a Riddle? He will ether try to kill you, or you're going to suffer a broken heart."

"I've suffered broken hearts; I think I'll be fine."

With no other words to say to her Belladora left Pansy in the dorm. Belladora just wished it could be Christmas Break. She needed to have time in her house. Belladora opened up her locket to look at her parents.

"But I won't see you two there."

"Talking to your parents, I do that too."

Belladora snapped the locket shut as she saw Harry. It was odd how many things they shared.

"Yea, I was thinking of Christmas. It will be the first without them," Bella said suddenly fascinated with her shoes.

"You're going to spend Christmas alone?" Apparently Harry was fascinated by his shoes as well.

"Yes, I don't mind. I have the help."

"Why don't you come with me to Ron's?," he said taking his eyes away from his shoes.



Belladora closed her eyes. No, to see his mother she just might not be able to control herself. She only controlled herself with Harry because she hadn't loved her father as much as her mother.

"Um, I can't."

"Well, I won't let you be alone. Would you mind if we came over? Or is that wrong to ask? I'm stupid. It's wrong to ask."

Belladora thought about it. All her father's and mother's stuff relating to his plans and what not had been taken away. Pictures could be hidden, why was she letting him come over? She really was getting soft for him. Still revenge clung to her brain.

"Uh….I suppose."

"Great I'll owl you when the time comes around."

"Sounds good."

"Hey you ok, you don't look yourself today."

"Rough night's sleep, no biggy."

"Ok well see you in class."

Belladora watched him walk down the hall. Belladora didn't know what suddenly came over her but she pushed revenge to the back of her mind.

"HARRY!"

Harry stopped and spun around. Belladora run up to him and smiled.

"Harry about what I said last night…."

"I understand you're not up…," Harry began.

"Forget it. I feel happy for once. Forget…my thoughts from before. I want to try this."

"Are you sure. I don't want to push you…."

"How's this for an answer…," Belladora said grabbing Harry's face and planting one on him.

Belladora didn't know why she had suddenly come to this conclusion but she didn't care. Pansy might be right that she had changed but maybe it was a good thing. Her father had been a horrible man, and yes she hadn't expected this, but it had happened. Why not try it?

" Harry I don't know how but I love you."



Had she just said that? Belladora looked down at her locket and whispered, 'I'm, sorry mum and dad.,' as she hugged Harry tight. She had thought about it and her happiness was the most important thing. A part of her however felt bad that she was keeping her real self from him.

"Harry…."

"Yes?"

"Let's go to breakfast," she said forgetting about it and taking his hand.

Boy would this be interesting when they walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. Slytherin and Gryffindor together, and boy what would Pansy and Draco think? Oddly enough Belladora didn't care anymore. She was happy and that was all there was to it.

2nd chapter of night

Winter and its harsh weather soon stumbled upon the grounds of Hogwarts. Belladora had always loved the winter. It reminded her of the days when she would actually see her parents. When the winter came her father and his followers couldn't take the risk of walking around. They mostly spent their time planning for the spring- fall, but there were times when they would actually pay attention to her. They would all build a snowman and have snowballs fights. As she grew older however those days disappeared. They would only meet for dinner and that was it. Everyone stayed to themselves. Belladora still didn't get why she missed them so much. Maybe the fact they were her parents, but they weren't the greatest parents. Belladora tugged her hat onto her head and stepped out into the grounds. Harry and her were meeting by the lake. It was funny how she had come to love the one who murdered her father. But the more she thought about it, it was a good thing he was gone. Belladora closed her eyes remembering a fight they had had.

_Belladora, about sixteen old stood in front of her father's great mahogany desk. They were having one of their infamous arguments on muggles._

"_Father, you can't win this battle. As I've told you before, if you want to rid the world of all muggles and muggle-borns you'll have to kill your own daughter and yourself."_

"_I am not a muggle- born Belladora. And neither are you."_

"_Your father was a muggle! Your mother a squib!"_

_Voldemort stood and slapped her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. Belladora held her cheek, shooting dagers at him. He hovered over her those red eyes, like hers, full of rage._

"_Crucio!!"_

"_NOOOOO"_



Belladora opened her eyes, not able to remember further. No one, not even those Longbottoms had suffered as much as she had. True she wasn't a crazy mess like them but she was strong, but still she'd suffered. Belladora finally approached Harry.

"Hey, so excited for break?"

"I suppose," Bella said not sounding it at all.

"Your not happy to go to Ron's with me?"

"Its not that….."

"First year without the parents…"

"Yea, and something else…but it doesn't matter."

"It has to if its bothering you."

"I'll be fine, its ok."

"Alright…so what do you want for Christmas?"

"I'm not a great person to shop for. I'm picky."

"No desires?"

"No…anything you think I'd like."

"Ok, you sure your ok."

"I'm fine Harry," Bella said even though she was beyond fine.

Break arrived a few weeks later, and Belladora felt uneasy on her plans. She was just finishing packing her trunk and heading to Hogsmeade, but she kept wondering about the Weasely's house. Belladora pulled her bag behind her and pushed those thoughts away. It was Christmas break after all. They were happy times…right?? Belladora found the trio waiting in the Entrance Hall.

"About time, the train is leaving in five minutes. If we want good sea-," Hermione began to rant.

"Oh Hermione you worry to much," Ron said.

Hermione grabbed her trunk and marched out the doors leaving the others behind.

"Does she hate me or something?," Belladora asked walking out with Ron and Harry.

"Oh don't pay attention to her."

Belladora looked ahead at Hermione. Did she possibly have a hunch of her secret? Dear lord lets hope not. They board the train and found a cabin, much to Hermione's arguments of not finding one. 

Belladora leaned her head back and decided to sleep the whole way to Kings Cross. Anything to drown out Hermione.

_A little girl in a frilly pink dress crawled along the hall after her ball. As it was sent tumbling down the stairs a man appeared to catch it. His eyes glowed red under the cloak._

"_Papa…..," the girl cooed, after all she was only a year old._

_The ball levitated to the girl and she clapped for joy._

"_After tonight my little pet, you will have so much more than this. So much more. For I will have power," he said and with a swish of his cloak he vanished._

_The little girl sat at the top of the stairs staring at the spot her father had stood at. Her mother appeared from her room to pick the child up._

"_Its time for bed my dear. Papa will be back in the morning."_

_What the little girl and mother didn't know was that papa wouldn't return for 14 years._


	12. Happiness never lasts, for a Riddle

Belladora awoke with a start. She'd had another flashback. This one hadn't hurt as much as the others….but it made her look over at Harry. Papa's promise was broken because of you…. she thought gripping her wand. No, Belladora you love him. What was happening? The revenage seemed to be finding its way back to her.

"Uh I need some air," Belladora said jumping from her seat.

"I'll come with you," Harry offered pushing himself up.

"No…I need air to myself," Belladora said walking out and slamming the door.

She leaned against it taking deep breaths.

"Trouble in Paradise?," a voice drawled.

Belladora jumped only to find Draco. "Damn it Draco! Don't do that," she said walking forward.

Draco followed beside her. "Your having flashbacks again aren't you?"

"You don't know that."

"I've know you since the first set began. Right after he disappeared."

Belladora whipped her wand out from its pocket. " This doesn't mean a thing."

"Oh I know it doesn't mean he's coming back again…or has intentions. I think he wants you to carry on the family name."

"You know I don't want to do that anymore."

"Or do you? See you after break."

Draco turned and made his way back to his cabin leaving Belladora stunned.

"You don't know me Draco Malfoy!"

Belladora kicked the wall and smoothed her hair back. She decided to turned back toward the cabin. Oh did she loath that boy…

"All students be ready to un-board. King cross station is 5 minutes away."

"Marvelous," Belladora said under her breath. Break at the Weasely's what a vacation.

The train stopped and Belladora made her way out with the Trio. Belladora looked up to see Mrs. Weaseley. Her fists clenched and it felt like a wave of fire spread through her. Mrs. Weaseley gave her a funny look as she approached with the trio.

"Hello dears….and who is this young lady? You look familiar…."



"Belladora Radcliffe, thanks for allowing me to come," Belladora said sticking her hand out.

"Oh I don't mind at all dear. Nice to meet you. Come along, father is waiting," Mrs.Weasely said not taking her hand. Belladora dropped it and followed.

Mr. Weasely stood by a fireplace in a little lobby of the station.

"Well hello! And you who might you be?"

"Belladora Radcliffe."

Mr. Wesealy's smile faded at her name.

"Well lets go shall we?"

Bella raised an eyebrow and thought, 'This break is going to be interesting.'

Soon they all stood in the Weaseley's crowded living room.

"Hermione you have the same room as always, Belladora you will share with her. And Harry with Ron as always."

The trio plus Belladora headed up to their rooms. The trio finished unpacking before Bella so she was left in her room folding her shirts into a drawer. Just as she was finishing Mrs. Weaseley appeared in the doorway. Belladora jumped as she saw her.

"Mrs. Weaseley…you scared me."

"You don't fool me for one bit…Belladora Radcliffe…hmph. You better rethink your plans deary, you will not be hurting Harry like your father."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb with me. Just like your mother, only I won't kill you like I did her."

Belladora tensed and moved forward but stopped herself.

"I knew it. A Riddle. What do you think your even doing here?"

"I love Harry, I'm not trying to…."

"I'll believe that when Fred and Geogre become Aurors. I'll let you stay here this time, but don't you ever come around again. And if you don't want to end up like your mother stay away from Harry."

"You can't stop me, your not his mother."

"I wouldn't have to act like it if it weren't for your father. Dinner is ready."



She turned and disappeared down the steps. Belladora sat down on the bed. Tears trickled down her cheeks. She couldn't stay here. She packed and scribbled a note and put it on Harry's door. She looked down the stairs and heard laughter from Harry and the Weaseley's. It would be better for everyone if she was gone. Who knew if she'd even return to Hogwarts. After one last look at the note Belladora closed her eyes and apprated home.

Once she'd returned to the mansion Belladora wondered to her father's study. Pictures of her as a little girl ran from frame to frame. The anger in her arose. Harry caused this to happen….he should pay. Belladora shook her head. What was happening? Had Mrs. Weaseley's words gotten to her. All of a sudden she heard a pop outside the study door. After gripping her wand Belladora kicked the door open to find Harry.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"I went up to get you for dinner and you were gone. What happened?"

"Nothing. How'd you know where to apparate."

"You told me…and it can't be nothing Belladora. "

"Its nothing you'd understand Harry!," Belladora shouted, as tears began to leak out of her eyes.

"Belladora…what's wrong….your not.."

"Harry just go…..I can't be with you Mrs. Weaseley showed me that."

"She barely knows you."

"That's what you think," Belladora whispered to herself.

"Belladora, is there something I should know…."

Belladora looked up trying to fight the tears. "Harry please just go. This is hard enough already."

Harry grabbed ahold of her and spun her around. "Tell me what's wrong Belladora! It can't be that bad."

"FINE! I'M A RIDDLE HARRY! THERE YOU HAPPY? Now go…," she shouted, her voice raspy with her tears.

"That's all…but there's lots of Riddle's."

"God Harry are you stupid? Who was a Riddle?"

"Voldemort..but there are other Riddle's…."



"Harry I'm his daughter! The dark lord's daughter. I know you want to work around it but you can't. Now go…please."

"You can't be….."

"I am Harry….look," she said pulling her sleeve up to show the dark mark.

"No…"

"Please go, my heart is already broken…"

Harry just stood there staring at her. Belladora couldn't take it anymore. Pointed her wand in his direction and he was gone. Belladora sat on the stairs and sobbed. Happy times as always.

Belladora returned to Kings Cross for the second half of the year. She had to. Who knew what would become of her and Harry, she couldn't worry about it. As she stepped onto the train Ron and Hermione met with her.

"Belldora! Hey our cabin is right here. You feeling any better? Harry said you were sick, that's why you left."

Belladora peered in at Harry. He glanced at her and then turned away. Belldora shook away the tears fighting to fall.

"Um…yea, but I'm gonna go sit with my other friends. I'll be seeing you."

Oddly enough Belladora's heartached at these words. She had no other friends. Draco and Pansy were more enemies than friends. As she was walking to find an empty cabin she heard someone shout her name behind her. God..if it was Draco….

"Belladora…."

Harry.

"Harry…what….Hi."

"Don't think I'm not mad at what you kept from me. I just have one question….Why go out with me? Was it your twisted way to get me to trust you so you could kill me for revenge?"

Belladora closed her eyes. It hurt so much to hear it come out of his mouth. The truth stung to the core of her heart.

"It seemed that way at first…but Harry I feel in love with you…I…"

"Save it for someone who cares Belladora. I can't love a monster."

Harry turned away leaving Belladora dumbfounded. The hidden emotions of revenge began to seep back into her.



"Harry Potter you've made a big mistake. You killed my father and now you've broken my heart. You will pay," she said narrowing her eyes.

Belladora pulled a cigarette out and opened a window. "Revenge will be sweet," she said blowing a cloud of smoke into the air, watching it as the wind carried it.


	13. Oh Harry how do you screw yourself over

The students of Hogwarts had been back for a fortnight now and Belladora still had no clue as to what he plan was. She had until June sure….but time was….revenge….she supposed. Belladora sat in the common room a cigarette in hand. She watched the smoke make its way in swirls to the ceiling where it would disappear.

"I see the good old Bella is back."

Bella turned her head to see Pansy. Bella smiled. She had missed her best friend, and now felt pity to Pansy on the way she had acted toward her.

"Pans I'm sorry," Bella began, and then she rolled her eyes and laughed, "You were right. He has no care for me after he found out."

"HE FOUND OUT!!," Pansy shrieked and dove onto the couch. "Omg! What if he tells?"

"Honestly Pans….I don't think he would. If he did….I dunno," Bella said taking one last puff then stubbing the cigarette out and throwing it into the common room fire. She watched the blaze wondering about Pansy's question. She had to know.

"I'll be back," Bella said getting up quick.

"Where are you going? It's after hours. Not that I care about rules….," Pansy drawled on.

"You know me. My "charm" will do the trick."

"Touché," Pansy said pointing and raising an eyebrow.

Bella ducked her head out the portrait entrance. Coast was clear for now. Bella ran down and up into the Main Hall. A Prefect was making her way to the dungeons. Bella had about half an hour till she was safe. Just enough time. Bella quickly ran up the staircase and search for the secret way to the 7th floor. Finally she found the portrait. It was a haggard looking witch who hissed as Bella approached. Trick was not to let her scare you and you'd get in. Bella hissed back and the witch narrowed her beady eyes and swung open. Bella crept inside and shut the painting quickly yet quietly. Finally after a trudge within the schools walls Bella found the 7th floor. She jumped out of a painting of young wizard who giggled at her as she shut the painting. 50 feet ahead was the fat lady. Bella muttered a spell and she looked like a Gryffindor student. She knew all the passwords by her "charm" in the early days of the year.

"Daffodil."

"As you wish," the fat lady said.

Bella walked in and looked around the common room. No one was in here. Damn it, Bella thought. Then she looked once more and noticed Harry alone. Bella made her way over to him.

"Hi, I'm Bell- Belle."

"Hello Belle….are you new? I've never seen you."



"Ooooo I just blend in haha."

Bella sat across from him. Harry continued to work. After a few moments of silence he looked up.

"Um….not to be rude do you need something? I'm a little stress with this homework….and some other things."

"Oh? Vent to me. I'm very good at this." Wtf was she doing? She was supposed to just come ask a simple question.

"Well homework everyone stresses over. But….I was with this girl and I found something out and well….I don't know. I'm still in love with her."

Bella's heart stopped. He was still in love with her. But….if he was why had he said those things. Her heart started again.

"Oh? What's her name?" There we go, back on track.

"Bella Radcliffe.

He used her fake name…..he cared. She had to see how much……

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

He did….no…Bella scolded herself. Don't cave. Bella looked at a non-existent watch. "Oh I should head to bed. Good night," Bella said running to the entrance.

"Dorms are that….way," Harry said but Bella had gone.

Bella changed back to herself. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. He still loved her…..but…no…how? She was so confused.

"Pull yourself together Bella," she told herself as she made her way into the boy's portrait.

By the time she had gotten back Pansy had gone to bed. However when she stepped into the dorm she sprung up.

"Where'd you go?"

"Walk….goodnight."

Pansy looked unconvinced but went to bed. Bella changed and fell onto the bed. But those four words stuck in her mind.

_He still loved her._



Bella walked down the corridor from Transfiguration still in awe. He still loved her. Bella didn't know what to feel now. She had an hour to spare before her next class and she choose to use it for thinking. She made her way to the ground to sit by the lake. However when she approached her usual rock it was already occupied….by Harry. He looked up at her and she looked straight ahead now emotion.

"Bella."

"Harry."

"Mind if I sit?," she asked pointing to a space on the rock.

"Just don't kill me."

"I'm not like him you know!"

"Sure….," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"God damn it Harry! I'm sorry for who I'm related to! It's not like I fucking asked for it! And to think I still loved you."

He still loved her her ass. Bella pushed herself off the rock and stormed off. Then something that hadn't happened since the night her mother died, Bella shed a tear. She angry swatted it away. Damn him….She stopped and sat under a tree. She glanced back over to Harry. You fucking bastard….she thought shaking her head. Well she made the right choice in coming out to think. She knew just how she felt now. Pissed off as hell, and in need of revenge. Sure she wasn't living up to her words of I'm not like him, but who the fuck cared. She was broken hearted and angry as hell. Harry Potter would pay.

That night Bella sat in the common room, her foot nervously twitching like it always did when she was distraught. How could she get him? He needed to suffer after what he'd done to her. It didn't matter her father made him suffer basically his whole life, but she had suffered now, and really that's all Bella cared about.

"Scheming are we."

That drawl. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes dear Draco."

"I told you it wasn't going to last."

Bella simply shot her middle finger into the area and stared into the fire.

"You're a Riddle he's a Potter. It was never meant to be. Now, Riddle and a Malfoy……"

"Oh sod off you piece of shit," Bella said jumping from the sofa and bolting to her dorm.

Fucking asshole. He'd be next. No…Bella….you will not kill anyone but Potter. Draco is just an idiot. You will not be your father, she told herself. But no matter how much she said that…..she didn't want to not 

be like him. It was scaring her. Bella glanced at her locket and opened it. Voldemort and Bellatrix waved at her. Bella yanked the locket off and threw it into her drawer. It was like those thoughts disappeared in thin air. Something was up with that locket. And Bella had to know what.


	14. Bella's Back

The students of Hogwarts had been back for a fortnight now and Belladora still had no clue as to what her plan was. She had until June sure….but time was….revenge….she supposed. Belladora sat in the common room a cigarette in hand. She watched the smoke make its way in swirls to the ceiling where it would disappear.

"I see the good old Bella is back."

Bella turned her head to see Pansy. Bella smiled. She had missed her best friend, and now felt pity to Pansy on the way she had acted toward her.

"Pans I'm sorry," Bella began, and then she rolled her eyes and laughed, "You were right. He has no care for me after he found out."

"HE FOUND OUT!!!!," Pansy shrieked and dove onto the couch. "Omg! What if he tells?"

"Honestly Pans….I don't think he would. If he did….I dunno," Bella said taking one last puff then stubbing the cigarette out and throwing it into the common room fire. She watched the blaze wondering about Pansy's question. She had to know.

"I'll be back," Bella said getting up quick.

"Where are you going? It's after hours. Not that I care about rules….," Pansy drawled on.

"You know me. My "charm" will do the trick."

"Touché," Pansy said pointing and raising an eyebrow.

Bella ducked her head out the portrait entrance. Coast was clear for now. Bella ran down and up into the Main Hall. A Prefect was making her way to the dungeons. Bella had about half an hour till she was safe. Just enough time. Bella quickly ran up the staircase and search for the secret way to the 7th floor. Finally she found the portrait. It was a haggard looking witch who hissed as Bella approached. Trick was not to let her scare you and you'd get in. Bella hissed back and the witch narrowed her beady eyes and swung open. Bella crept inside and shut the painting quickly yet quietly. Finally after a trudge within the schools walls Bella found the 7th floor. She jumped out of a painting of young wizard who giggled at her as she shut the painting. 50 feet ahead was the fat lady. Bella muttered a spell and she looked like a Gryffindor student. She knew all the passwords by her "charm" in the early days of the year.

"Daffodil."

"As you wish," the fat lady said.

Bella walked in and looked around the common room. No one was in here. Damn it, Bella thought. Then she looked once more and noticed Harry alone. Bella made her way over to him.

"Hi, I'm Bell- Belle."

"Hello Belle….are you new? I've never seen you."

"Ooooo I just blend in haha."

Bella sat across from him. Harry continued to work. After a few moments of silence he looked up.

"Um….not to be rude do you need something? I'm a little stress with this homework….and some other things."

"Oh? Vent to me. I'm very good at this." Wtf was she doing? She was supposed to just come ask a simple question.

"Well homework everyone stresses over. But….I was with this girl and I found something out and well….I don't know. I'm still in love with her."

Bella's heart stopped. He was still in love with her. But….if he was why had he said those things. Her heart started again.

"Oh? What's her name?" There we go, back on track.

"Bella Radcliffe.

He used her fake name…..he cared. She had to see how much……

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

He did….no…Bella scolded herself. Don't cave. Bella looked at a non-existent watch. "Oh I should head to bed. Good night," Bella said running to the entrance.

"Dorms are that….way," Harry said but Bella had gone.

Bella changed back to herself. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. He still loved her…..but…no…how? She was so confused.

"Pull yourself together Bella," she told herself as she made her way into the boy's portrait.

By the time she had gotten back Pansy had gone to bed. However when she stepped into the dorm she sprung up.

"Where'd you go?"

"Walk….goodnight."

Pansy looked unconvinced but went to bed. Bella changed and fell onto the bed. But those four words stuck in her mind.

_He still loved her._

Bella walked down the corridor from Transfiguration still in awe. He still loved her. Bella didn't know what to feel now. She had an hour to spare before her next class and she choose to use it for thinking. She made her way to the ground to sit by the lake. However when she approached her usual rock it was already occupied….by Harry. He looked up at her and she looked straight ahead no emotion.

"Bella."

"Harry."

"Mind if I sit?," she asked pointing to a space on the rock.

"Just don't kill me."

"I'm not like him you know that!"

"Sure….," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"God damn it Harry! I'm sorry for who I'm related to! It's not like I fucking asked for it! And to think I still loved you."

He still loved her her ass. Bella pushed herself off the rock and stormed off. Then something that hadn't happened since the night her mother died, Bella shed a tear. She angry swatted it away. Damn him….She stopped and sat under a tree. She glanced back over to Harry. You fucking bastard….she thought shaking her head. Well she made the right choice in coming out to think. She knew just how she felt now. Pissed off as hell, and in need of revenge. Sure she wasn't living up to her words of I'm not like him, but who the fuck cared. She was broken hearted and angry as hell. Harry Potter would pay.

That night Bella sat in the common room, her foot nervously twitching like it always did when she was distraught. How could she get him? He needed to suffer after what he'd done to her. It didn't matter her father made him suffer basically his whole life, but she had suffered now, and really that's all Bella cared about.

"Scheming are we."

That drawl. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Yes dear Draco."

"I told you it wasn't going to last."

Bella simply shot her middle finger into the area and stared into the fire.

"You're a Riddle he's a Potter. It was never meant to be. Now, Riddle and a Malfoy……"

"Oh sod off you piece of shit," Bella said jumping from the sofa and bolting to her dorm.

Fucking asshole. He'd be next. No…Bella….you will not kill anyone but Potter. Draco is just an idiot. You will not be your father, she told herself. But no matter how much she said that…..she didn't want to not be like him. It was scaring her. Bella glanced at her locket and opened it. Voldemort and Bellatrix waved at her. Bella yanked the locket off and threw it into her drawer. It was like those thoughts disappeared in thin air. Something was up with that locket. And Bella had to know what.


	15. A mystery revealed

Hello all! Look who has finally returned. I know I have left you all for a year now. College has just made life crazy and then things have happened that I was just not that self I used to be. But I miss writing I will tell you now I will try my damnedst to post. Any who here's a long awaited chapter

Bella had decided that she needed to see a family friend. Someone who would know about this necklace. She was going to Knockturn Alley to see Mr. Borgin. Bella being a Riddle knew the one around the fortress surrounding Hogwarts. Bella simply said the spell backwards (hey it's a secret in the book I'm making it a secret here: P) and stepped through. Once she'd completed that she apparated herself to Borgin and Burkes. Mr. Borgin stood outside the shop sweeping. 'What a creepy old geezer', Bella thought.

"Belladora Riddle. My my haven't see you in quite some time," Mr. Borgin said in that creepy old voice of his.

Bella knew wizard's lived long but shouldn't this man just kick the bucket already? "Hello Mr. Borgin, yes it has. I have come to inquire you on this necklace," Bella said holding the locket in her hand as the chain dangled.

"Oh my…," Borgin drawled in awe. He quickly looked left to right and then motioned with a wrinkled hand. "Come in. This matter must not be spoken about outside."

Bella followed Mr. Borgin into the shop. He led her into a backroom and checked the store before locking it. Bella oddly felt like she was in a rape movie at this moment but she doubt the old geezer had it in him.

"So tell me about this necklace. It must be something that you so scared we have to be in a locked room," Bella said swinging the necklace back a forth.

"My dear if people knew you had that necklace it would be an all out war to kill you and have it for themselves."

"Why," Bella said eyeing Mr. Borgin as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Well my dear, clearly it wasn't explained to you. See in that necklace lays your father."

The necklace flew to the floor with a clank as Bella dropped it. She quickly retrieved it and looked at Mr. Borgin. "What do you mean? There's a picture is that what you mean?"

"No my dear girl. You father may be dead in body, but his soul like all souls lives. It so happens he was smart when he discovered he would have an heir. The day you were born he came to my shop and purchased that necklace. Your mother lay in that locket as well."

"I don't understand…," Bella said looking at the picture inside.

"That picture my dear is like all other wizard photos, however it is a bit more special. For you see that picture can become reality."

Suddenly it all became to make sense. When it was on her thoughts were of revenge. And come to think of it even with her love for Harry she still felt the revenge because of the necklace. They were controlling her through the necklace.

"I see you've realized it's power."

"No…it can't be. They're controlling me through this necklace. But...wait…he got this for a reason. If their souls are in hear that means…"

"You can restore their presence."

Bella sat staring at the locket. In her hands lay the key to bringing the Dark Lord into power again. She would have parents again.

"How do I do it?"

"Excuse me," Borgin asked shocked.

"You heard me you old fool, how do I do it."

"You can't. You mustn't. Even I as a follower cannot bear the pain again."

"Tell me now old man or you will not live to see another second."

"No! I will not be the reason-…."

That was all Borgin could get out before Bella performed the death spell. He was no use. She would have to find papers in the study at home in order to figure this all out. All she knew now was that the Dark Lord would indeed rise again. Just you wait Harry Potter your demise will come upon you. Bella swung the necklace over her head and smirked as she closed the door to the shop.

"Oh Harry you have no idea what's coming for you," Bella said and smiled as she apparated away from Knockturn Alley.


	16. It all begins to unwind

By the next day The Daily Prophet had spread the word of Mr. Borgin's death. Wizard Police could not figure about who the culprit was. 'A true riddle,' Bella thought. They would never find out.

"Bella! Did you see the Prophet!," Pansy asked running to her side, paper in hand.

Actually she hadn't so Bella torn the paper from Pansy's hand. The image of the police standing over the body caused her to smirk. Pansy looked at her at that moment and stopped, mouth agape.

"Belladora Riddle you didn't!," Pansy shrieked.

Bella looked around and pulled Pansy into a corner. "Sssh you nitwit!"

"Bella are you trying to be like you father?," Pansy asked her as if she were five.

"No. He wouldn't give me an answer. Plus he may have told people about my visit and that could get me killed," Bella said caressing her locket.

Pansy looked at the locket. "Its that locket isn't it. Ever since you've gotten here it has this power. Give it to me!," Pansy said reaching for it.

"NO! Get away," Bella said slapping at her hand.

"Bella give it to me," Pansy urged.

Pansy grabbing at the chain and yanked. The metal snapped and Pansy started to back away. Before she knew it the unforgivable came out. "CRUCIO!!!!"

Pansy fell to the floor twitching and screaming. People started to gather and looked from Pansy to Bella. Bella silently stopped the spell and ran away. She grabbed the dropped locket and ran out the Great Hall doors. Once outside she fell to the ground and sobbed.

"I can't be like you….," Bella sobbed into the locket that was now clinging to her chest.

The tears dropped to the ground rapidly as Bella's body rocked with sobs. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. It had to be a professor.

"Just take me away….."

When no one answered Bella turned and was taken by surprise. "Harry?"

"It was you in Knockturn Alley wasn't it? That's why you attacked your best friend because she found out. To answer you yes you can be like him. His blood runs through your veins. I can't believe I ever….nevermind."

"What loved me. Cause apparently that was a lie that night in Gryfinndor…," Bella said then realized what she said.

"What do you…..that night…you snuck in disguised? What were you gonna kill me?"

"Oh yes Harry that's exactly it. I was there to see if you were really trustful with my secret. And you were and I was touched by what you said. And they when you actually see me you act like I'm dirt."

Harry stood speechless. Bella turned away and wiped the falling tears. "Just forget it. Apparently its not true, never will be true. I should just go rot in Azkaban. I should have never been born."

From behind her she heard Harry sigh and sit down. "Don't say that. Sure what you've done in the past two days is bad but unlike your father you feel bad about it."

"Borgin was for my own safety. I had a feeling he would tell people why I came, and same with Pansy I was afraid. I'm a coward."

"Why are you in danger?," Harry asked looking alarmed.

"I can't tell you."

"You think I'd rat you out?"

"No…I'm afraid their may be people around now. People will figure out he's missing it, and then find record of who purchased it and know. I'm afraid for my life now Harry I…"

Harry silenced her with and kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Bella pulled away first and looked into his eyes. "What was that for?"

"To let you know I'm here for you. I don't care anymore, about your blood line."

Bella sat there stunned. But a part of her couldn't be happy. "I can't Harry."

"What?"

"I don't want you involved in all of this."

"Involved with what? Maybe I want to help. You have to let me know."

Bella pushed herself from the ground and began to walk away. "Harry I just can't. I'm sorry."

Harry stood himself and spun Bella around by the arm. "I won't back down."

"Forever the hero aren't we Harry? Just stay away. Please."

"Bella! Bella! You can't walk away every time!"

"Watch me Bella," said not turning back.


	17. Realization

Bella pushed her way through the Great Hall doors. Shit people were still gathering. Bella silently sent a memory wiping spell. Anyone who'd seen it wouldn't know. They'd just see a girl on the ground. Better yet Pansy would have no clue. Bella ran to her friend.

"Pans! What happened?"

"Ugh….I don't know. I feel horrible," Pansy said clutching her head.

"Let's get you to the infirmary."

Bella put Pansy's arm over her shoulder and began to walk her friend up the stairs. The crowd became uninterested and went on their way. Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw Harry looking at her with a look of hurt and shame in his eyes. Bella's eyes welled a little but she kept going on her way. She couldn't let her feeling put him or her in danger. Once in the infirmary Madam Pomfrey didn't suspect an unforgivable and just told Pansy to stay the night.

"Thank you miss Radcliffe. You may run along to class now."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey. Feel better Pans."

"Bella…"

"Yea Pans?"

"Talk to him, I know you care. I shouldn't act the way I did."

Bella just smiled and weak smile and made her way out the infirmary. As she turned the corner she bumped into Harry.

"H-H-harry."

"Bella we have to talk."

'Bella…..Talk to him, I know you care', Pansy's words echoed in her head. The locket was still clutched in her hand. Bella looked down at it and then at Harry.

"Help me Harry. Please…help me," Bella said falling into Harry and sobbing.

"I'm here Bella, I'm here," he said smoothing her hair.

Once Bella had calmed down Harry and her went to Hagrid's hut. He'd agreed to give them some time alone.

"I never wanted to hurt you Harry. Well, scratch that I did in the beginning, but I really do love you and that stopped me."

"You seem like the Bella I met again. And I believe the your sincere. Wait…you necklace. You're not wearing it."

Bella looked at the pocket that the locket sat in. She was afraid to wear it.

"I…I took it off after….after," Bella couldn't finish because the awful image of what she'd done flooded her mind.

Harry circled the table and hugged her. "That necklace has some kind of power. You have to get rid of it."

"NO!," Bella said pushing him away and pulling it out.

Harry stared at her. Bella held the locket to her chest. "It's all I have Harry." Harry sat down and smoothed his hair back.

"Bella if you keep it, once of us it going to be hurt."

Bella opened the locket and saw her parents and her waving at her. A tear dropped on the photography and smoke sizzled off of it. Bella jumped and dropped the locket.

"What happened?," Harry asked running to her side.

"I, I cried and a drop landed on the picture and it burned."

Harry knelt down and opened the locket. A hole was now burned through the photo. "Bella your tear burned through the picture."

Bella took the locket from Harry's hand. Her father's face had been burned off, however underneath it glowed and red eye. Bella screamed and fell to the ground as the locket dropped again.

"Bella what is the matter with you?," Harry asked coming to her side.

"He's coming back, he's coming back," Bella said rocking back and forth.

"Bella! Bella!,"

"_You worthless brat! You can't do anything right!"_

_The little girl cowarded in the corner. A fresh bruise would soon appear around her tiny red eyes._

"_Papa stop! Please papa!"_

"_What a sorry excuse for a child. Come to me when you know what your doing."_

_A dark swish of the cloak took all the light and left the child in darkness._

"No No!," Bella screamed.

"BELLA!"

Bella snapped out of her flashback. She felt herself shake under Harry's arms.

"Bella tell me what you saw before that flashback."

"He's trying to come back Harry. He's going to get back with that locket. It can't be taken from me and he'll control me with it. My tears will burn the trap."

"Bella you aren't saying…"

"He's coming back. Lord Voldemort, my father is coming back!"


	18. Where do we go from here?

Hey all! I know chapters are coming slow but I have an 18 credit semester at college so it's tough. A new chapter will be up asap. Enjoy this one! MrsVoodooCharity

Harry fell back onto the floor staring at Bella. "You're wrong."

Bella stared at Harry like he was a mental patient. She opened the locket and thrust it into his face. "Do you remember those eyes? Do you Harry? Would I lie to you? Would I make fun at the thought of my father the most dangerous wizard to live coming back?"

Harry wouldn't look at the locket. Bella grabbed the back of his head and his hand and pushed the locket to his palm. Harry's eyes grew wide in horror.

"I can't do it again Bella. I can't fit him again. A person can only deal with that once. I have to take the locket from you. You can't cry into it again."

"NO!," Bella said lurching for it as Harry stood.

"Bella, it's already taken ahold of you."

"No it hasn't. No give me my locket."

"No."

"Give me the fucking locket Potter!," Bella's threw her hands to her mother as she gasped.

Harry stared at her with hurt in his eyes. " Ha..Harry I'm sorry. Your right. Take it away. Please."

Harry placed the locket into his pocket and helped Bella up. " I think we should head to the Great Hall. You look pale."

"Yea, I suppose your right."

They began walking hand in hand back towards the castle. Suddenly the area of skin below Bella's collarbone started to burn. Bella let out a scream and dropped Harry's hand to hold the spot. "Harry….Harry," Bella screamed as she fell to her knees.

"Bella what's wrong!??!?!"

"Something is burning me," Bella said removing her hand.

"Bella……."

"What?"

Harry pointed to her chest. Bella looked down to see words etched into her skin.

_The dark lord will rise again. The locket cannot be without the child. Her body will burn before it will cease._

"Give it back."

Harry made no objections this time and handed the necklace back. Bella took it and fastened it to her neck. The words instantly faded. There was the faintest of scars there, to remind her to never remove the locket again.

"What ever you do don't cry into it. If your mother burns off they will be back."

"But I'm in the picture too."

"But you're not dead. You won't burn off. I noticed it as I held it. You picture is like rock."

Bella opened the locket. Her mother and her waved at her. Bella felt her section and it was like steel. Her mother jumped at the touch. Her mother was under that picture. Tears started to well in her eyes and Bella reminded herself to quickly close the locket.

"I can see her moving in there Harry. She's right there."

"Push that feeling out of your head Bella. She was a bad person."

"I know. She was still my mother, and he….unfortunately my father."

Bella and Harry countiuned into the castle. Bella only wished she knew what they were going to do next.

STAY TUNED


	19. A troubled Bella Two Chapters in one!

Harry and Bella separated to their tables once they made it to the Great Hall. Bella sat next to Pansy but didn't grab for anything. Quite frankly she didn't feel hungry for the next week.

"What's got your knickers in a bunch?," Pansy asked setting her pumpkin juice down.

Bella looked in Harry's direction laughing with Ron and Hermione. If only she could laugh like that.

"Bella what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh? Nothing, just feeling off. See you in class," Bella said getting up to go back to the dormitory.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry stop talking and look in her direction. He spoke quickly to Hermione and Ron, but Bella was out the doors before she saw his next move. Though it didn't take long to figure out because the Great Hall doors swung open and shut with a loud thunk.

"I'm fine Harry…," Bella said without even turning.

"No, you're not."

"Harry do you always have to be the savior?," Bella sighed looking into his Emerald eyes.

"I don't have to, I want to. I'm a Gryffindor it's what we do," Harry said smirking.

Bella smirked with a sudden thought. She looked to her right and left then pulled Harry's shirt collar into an empty classroom. "Wha," Harry started before Bella brought her lips to him.

She eased her way onto a desk her skirt inching up a bit.

"Bella, what if we're caught….," Harry said huskily.

Bella mumbled something as she pointed to the door. " Problem solved," she said with a smirk.

They continued to make out ties askew, and Bella's buttons on her shirt coming undone. Suddenly the door handle began to jiggle. Harry looked alarmed. "I thought you charmed the lock?"

"I did. Don't worry," Bella taking Harry's lips to her's again.

Just as they resumed the door flew open. "Miss Radcliffe! Potter! What do you think your doing?!"

Professor Mcgonagoll stood in the door way hands on her hips. "Please do explain yourselfs."

"Uh….erm Professor," Harry stuttered as Bella buttoned herself up and straightened her tie nonchantly.

"Miss Radcliffe any more intelligent words?"

"We were having a little romp until you disturbed us Professor," Bella said rather snubbly.

"Is that so, well detention for the both of you and ten points from each house. Really at your age you should know better."

"Sorry Professor," Harry mumbled as he and Bella walked out.

"Miss Radcliffe, a word."

For good measure Bella kissed Harry before letting him go. "Yes?"

"What are your intentions of Mr. Potter, I do hope you know all Professors are aware of your real identity."

"As is Harry and he is completely fine with that Professor. I had intentions before but as you may very well see I have found better ones. I am not him as much as all of you would like to think. His blood may run through my veins but his morals do not."

"Very well Miss 'Radcliffe', but we will have a watchful eye on you."

"Fair enough Professor."

Mcgonagoll walked off up the stairs to her classroom. Bella touched her lips still tingling with the fire of the intensity back in that room.

"Different intentions indeed," Bella mumbled to herself before walking down to the dungeons to gather her things.

Next Chapter: WOOO TWO IN ONE, which should happen since I have been MIA.

It had been weeks since Bella had opened that locket and been burned. The burn had scarred leaving a painful reminder of what was in the locket. Sure she knew they should never come back for the evil they had wraught on all wizard kind….but they were her parents. Her dead parents who could be alive with just a simple tear from their only living child. One little peak couldn't hurt…she thought inching a nail into the clasp.

"BELLA!," Pansy screamed.

"SHIT," Bella said the locket clattering to the floor.

"Bella what the hell are you doing we have potion in 5 minutes!," Pansy said coming into the doorway.

Bella looked at herself still in pajamas. "Pans I'm not feeling well today could you the Professor I stayed in bed."

Pansy eyed her suspiciously. "Alright….feel better…" Pansy closed the door and went on her way. Bella jumped from the bed and locked the door. She yanked the locket off the floor and then sat on the bed with it in her lap. She couldn't…..but she wanted to so bad.

"Damn it!," she said throwing it against the wall where it snapped open.

Bella stared at the open locket. It began to shake on the floor. Bella ran to it and saw her parents fighting to free themselves. Bella scooted away and threw her hand to her mouth to keep from screaming. She shook her head as tear fought their way out. Suddenly the door banged open and Pansy and Harry burst in. Pansy ran to her side while Harry grabbed the locket. Bella rocked back and forth in Pansy's arms as Harry knelt by her.

"Harry I can't do it. I can't. I want them back. I know how evil they are but I need them. I need them. Please give it to me!"

"No Bella, it's the charm speaking."

"NO! GIVE IT TO ME," Bella said struggling to free herself of Pansy.

"Bella I'm sorry," Harry said pointing his wand and binding her.

"No…no please! Please!"

"Pansy can I be alone with her?," Harry asked.

"Sure Potter," she said easing her way off the ground. She put a hand on Bella's shoulder letting her know it was alright. She left the room closing the door with a soft click.

"Bella, look at me."

Bella stared at the ground the tears splashing like raindrops on the dungeon floor.

"Belladora Marvelina Riddle…."

Bella looked into his eyes with her tears sliding down each cheek.

"This isn't the brave girl I know and love. This charm ruins you. Remember your parents are manipulating you for their own good. Not for your benefit of seeing them. They don't care."

This made Bella infuriated. She had never been angry at Harry like this, well of course since the whole I wanna kill Potter phase. Her anger caused the binding spell to burst and she stood.

"How dare you Harry. Did your parents not care about you? Did they not risk their lives for you? My parents did the same for me. They cared. You have no idea about my parents. You just know my father killed yours and wanted you dead. You killed him a year ago and that bitch Molly Weaseley killed my mother not 10 minutes before! They may not show it but they loved me! How dare you Harry….."

Harry stared at her in awe. Neither one knew what to say to each other. Then Harry bent down to kiss her. Bella tried to fight but she couldn't. Suddenly the anger that spilled out of her seconds ago was gone.

"Harry…I," she began but he put a finger to her lips.

"Its forgotten," he said placing the necklace back on her.

"Its an evil burden I have to wear this." And suddenly a flashback set her into blackness.

"_Belladora my pet, come sit on daddy's lap."_

_A young Bella of about 3 walked into the room. _

_Voldemort pulled her on to his lap and pulled out a purple box with a silver ribbon._

"_Present!?," Bella exclaimed excitedly._

"_Yes my dear. Open it up."_

_Bella took the box and pulled the bow off and laid the lid on her father's table._

"_OOO! Locket you mommy Bella!," she said running her finger along the waving photo of the three of them._

"_Now Bella this is so you can remember mommy and me. And if time is right will be there."_

"_why…"_

"_Ssh, in time you will know."_

Bella jolted off the floor and found Harry on the floor staring at her.

"Flashback?"

Harry nodded.

"Did I speak parseltongue?"

"Yes….."

Thank god Harry had lost the ablitity. But she felt he should know why it meant so much.

"Harry, this locket means so much because he, I believe deep down knew something was going to happen. He gave me the locket the day you got your scar."

Harry said nothing and stared at the ground. He pushed his way off the ground and walked toward the door.

"Harry…."

"I'll see you later Bella. Maybe Hermione will have an answer for this locket."

Harry opened and shut the door before Bella could get to him. Bella held the locket in her hands. Tears well in her eyes like the locket was pulling them. Bella shoved the locket into her shirt and leaned against her bed.

"I sure hope she does…..Or we are all doomed."


End file.
